Egyptians and Greeks at Hogwart? This can't be good
by RavenclawsForever86
Summary: Carter, Sadie, Walt and Zia go to Hogwarts! Wait, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are going too! What will happen when the Egyptians and Greeks mix...at HOGWARTS! Kronos has teamed up with Setne and Voldemort to get their revenge on a certain group of Egyptians and Greeks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own PJO, KC, or HP!

Percy POV

Camp Half Blood was coming to an end, and it was time to go back to school. Nico, Annebeth, Thalia, and I were all going to my house today. We packed up our things, and said good bye to our friends.

Just when we were at Thalia's pine, Chiron came trotting up to us, he is a centaur, told us that Kronos teamed up with an evil wizard and ghost and were after us.

"You guys have to go to Hogwarts, "cue laughter " in London, England. You will be meeting up with the Kanes and their friends."

I asked, "Who are the Kanes?"

Chiron replied, "The Kanes are Egyptian magicians, and have blood of the pharaohs. You will be meeting them in the airport and catch a plane to go to England."

Nico and I were NOT happy.

"Zeus will blast us out of the sky! You know he hates us!" Nico and I protested. "Relax. I'm there, he is not going to blast his own daughter." Thalia said.

Then Chiron said, " Argus will take you into the city. Bye-bye!"

Sadie POV

Hi guys! Sadie here. Nothing much is happening here at Brooklyn House. Zia and Carter were going out a lot, Felix keeps pestering me about his penguins, Walt and I just teach at Brooklyn House, while Carter is no use at all.

As we were making dinner, a man with a long beard, half moon spectacles, and a robe holding a wand appeared.

"I, Albus Dumbledore, wish to inform you that a ghost called Setne has teamed up with an evil Greek titan and evil wizard to kill you. We wish to invite you to our school, Hogwarts to stay for the year. Please meet the Greek demigods who are also in danger at the airport. You will board an airplane to London and board the Hogwarts Express. Any questions?"

What the heck! Wizard school. I half-yelled at Dumbledore, "Wizard school!? HOGWARTS!? Where is platform 9 ¾?!"

Zia spoke up, "I've heard about Hogwarts. It is the best wizard school in the world. We have to go through a wizard portal to get to the station."

"One problem, we're not wizards." Carter said.

The old man replied, " Long ago, Isis and the Greek goddess Hecate blessed a group of people with the ability to do magic. They have agreed to bless you and the demigods with magic."

"Okay..." Walt said.

"Now get packed, your meeting them in an hour. Good bye." With that he left. Zia turned to us with a big smile, "What are you waiting for, let's get going!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do we look like to middle aged old people? No, right, then how does this story belong to us!?

Thalia POV

The ride to the airport was pure torture, but not as bad as going on the plane. Percy and Nico wouldn't let go of my hands, and kept muttering prayers to dad. At the airport, we looked for the Kanes. We saw them at Pizza Hut.

How did we know its them? Well, they looked around and were extremely jumpy as if they expected an attack. Chiron told us that they were Egyptian monsters too. So, they looked like perfect demigods.

Annebeth walked up to them and asked them, " Are you guys Egyptian magicians?"

"Yeah, we are. Are you the demigods?" An African American teenage boy asked us.

I walked up to them and said, "Yes. I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus. This is Percy, son of Poseidon, Nico, son of Hades, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

A blond girl with purple highlights in her hair said, " Oh. I am Sadie Kane, follower of the path of Isis, that's my brother Carter Kane, follower of the path of Horus. That's Zia follower of the path of Ra, and Walt, follower of the path of Anubis. Why are those two looking so scared?" she asked.

"Well, their parents are the gods of the sea and dead, and their uncle, who is my dad is god of the sky and hates them." I said.

"Oh."

Nico piped up, "Did you say Anubis?"

"Yes." Said Walt.

"So you like dead stuff too? Can you summon skeletons? Have you ever been to the underworld? I go there a lot to visit my dad. Are you the Ghost King like me?" The guy Walt replied with an offended look on his face, "No. No. Lots of times to save the world. And no."

"Oh, Shouldn't you like dead stuff if you are hosting the god of dead?" Nico said. "Anubis says that he is the god of funerals, and is very offended and the saying words I will not repeat right now." Walt replied.

We went through the terminals while I had to do a lot of bending the mist. The Egyptians stared at me like they had never seen that before.

Well, its not everyday you meet someone as awesome as me. Nico and Percy's face were paled. Suddenly, a hellhound burst through. The Egyptians got out magic supplies, but by them Annabeth had stabbed the creature with her knife.

The Egyptians looked amazed, but then we had to board the plane. The gate was closing soon. We rushed over and threw our tickets at the flight attendant. We ran and got in our seats.

We were sitting in one long row, Annabeth, Zia, Sadie, and Walt were in the corner seats. While, Percy, Nico, Carter and I were stuck in the middle. Annabeth and Zia were talking about the architecture of the pyramids, and Sadie and Walt were doing stuff. Carter and I got the bad seats, next to Percy and Nico.

They were grabbing onto my hand and holding them tight and muttering prayers to Zeus. At one point during turbulence Percy got so scared, he grabbed onto Carter's hand, which totally creeped him out.

Once the plane ended, Percy and Nico jumped up and ran knocking down several old ladies. Once we grabbed the luggage, and apologized to the old ladies who were hitting us with umbrellas, we ran off, and found the boys kissing the ground and yelling "We will never do that again!" and "Sorry Zeus!"

People were looking at them like they were mentally unstable. We helped them up and looked around for the Weasels. We saw a huge group of people with red hair and lots, and I mean LOTS, of freckles. With them were a bushy brown haired girl, and a black haired dude with glasses, who looked like Percy. They were holding a sign that said Half-Bloods and Kanes in demotic script.

Demotic is a combination of Egyptians and Greek. We had decided to converse using that language when we had to keep things secret.

Zia and Annabeth walked up to the dude and said, " We are the half-bloods and Kanes, are you Mr. Weasel?" Zia asked. The dude corrected her, saying it was Weasley, and took us out to an old Ford Anglia.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own this story! All rights go to J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan!

Hermione POV

"Well. Hello. My name is Arthur, and this is my wife, Molly. These are my sons and daughter Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And these are Ron's friends Harry and Hermione." I stared at them. A girl with stormy gray eyes, honey blond hair, curly hair and looked very athletic replied, "My name is Annabeth, and this is Nico." He had dark hair, chocolate eyes, aviator jacket, ripped black jeans, and a chain belt. Sorta death look.

"And this is Percy and Thalia." Whoa! Percy looked exactly like Harry! He had messy black hair, sea green eyes, looks like Harry but no glasses no scar and much more athletic. Thalia had spiky short black hair punk style, leather jacket, ripped black jeans, chain belt, dark makeup, and a silver circlet or tiara on her head.

.Then, I stared at the other group of people. A girl with purple highlights in her hair said, "My name is Sadie, and this is my brother Carter, our trainee Walt, and our friend Zia."

You gotta admit, Sadie is sorta pretty. "Alright. First stop. Diagon Alley. We need to get your supplies, robes, cauldrons, and most importantly, your wands! So we all hopped into the car and drove away.

First, we went to the Leaky Cauldron to pick up some butterbeers. "Dad, Bill, Charlie, George and I will be around. You guys shop with them. Oh, and uh, Ginny, you're coming with us." "Okay see ya."

Okay, so Harry, Ron, Annabth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Zia and I went to the cauldron shop to pick up a few. As we stepped into the room, there was a ring of a bell, and a wizard came rushing up towards us. "Hello. Fifth years? Right this way. Oh, and uh, who are these wonderful folks? Foreign exchange students? Interesting. Please, follow me."

She led us to some nice, silver, clean cauldron that can be used to make potions. "How many do you need?" "Eight please." I replied. "15 galleons. Thank you very much. Hope to see you maybe, at Hogwarts!" I doubt it.

Then, we went to Florish and Bolts. Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Zia started pouring through books and asking each other "what does this mean? Have we learned this before at Brooklyn House?"

"Hi. 8 sets of books for 5th years please. "Said Harry. The man went to the back of the shop and came back with a series of books. Hundreds of them. "Wow. That's a lot." I whispered to Harry and Ron. "All these sets of books. 30 galleons please."

This time Mr. Weasley paid, and we all gathed our books. "Um. So, uh, what do we do at Hogwarts? Can you explain to us what goes on there?" asked Percy.

"Well, first you get sorted into your houses. Then you begin your classes the next day. You eat breakfast at the Great Hall, then you go. Sometimes you get to go back to the common room in your house and do your homework. You do everything there. On weekends, you get to have fun and do whatever you want. Hogwarts is a huge school, and you can go anywhere in the school. You'll know a lot more when you get there. Especially since you're a first year."

Lastly, we went to Ollivanders. The old mean greeted us with a hello, and said," Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" "The what now?" asked Nico. "Boy who lived. Wait, who are you guys? Harry, are these your friends?" "Uh, no these are, well, we're helping them get their supplies cause their going to Hogwarts with us. Dumbledore told us to pick them up from the airport, and now they need wands. 8 please. Will you help them?"

"Yes, yes, let me see here. Let's start with you." He pointed at Zia. "Let's see. Hmm, this one? Nah, how about, oh! Ash, and phoenix feather!

Next, uh, you." Me?" Asked Carter. "Yes, wand, wands, wands. Maybe this one….no no no this one! Yes yes, English oak, and griffin feather!" Carter stepped aside with Zia, admiring their new wands.

"Next up! How about you? Girl with orange highlights in her hair!" "Um.. this is red highlights? You're eyesight isn't very good." I laughed so hard. "Yes, well, I am getting old. Let me see, oh, easy! Ebony, and Kite Feather! NEXT!

You! Guy who looks like Harry!" "My name is Percy Jackson." "Whatever. Mmm.. very difficult, maybe, no, of course not!" Yeah, it took about 3 minutes deciding what wand Percy has. "Aha! Cypress, and Mermaid Hair! I'm just so good!" He looked so proud of himself. What can you expect?

"Um..you!" He pointed at Annabeth. She stepped forward. She took out her hand as Ollivander examined it. Then he searched his wand collection for about 4 minutes. "Try this one." He handed it to Annabeth. She waved it, and boom! The glass shattered and turned the light off. "Okay, not this one. Try this. Beech, and owl feather. Try to uh, turn this book into a bird." She waved her wand at the book, and it turned into a beautiful bird. It flew out the door.

"Alright! That's for you. How about you? Come on down!" Thalia came up. "Very difficult I say. Hard. Hmmmm. No, no, no, oh! This. This one is perfect. Pine, and eagle feather."

" Now, let's have, you! Creepy gothic guy!" "Excuse me? I'll have you know, black is not a gothic look. Who are you? Mr. Oldie Pants?" "My name is Ollivander." "Hahaha! Even more funnier!" "You know what? I think I know the perfect wand for you." He went to the back of the store and came back with a wand. "Black Poplar, and a strip of a dementor robe." "Thanks?" said Nico. "And least, but not least, you!" "Hi, I'm Walt." "Well, Walf,.." "WALT. W-A-L-T. T!

"Now, now settle down. Um,, this one, no, this, no." We went on and on for about 5 minutes when Ollivander finally picked up a wand. "Here you go. Holly, and Thestral Bone.

Well, thank you very much. Hope you have a fine year at Hogwarts." Then we left the shop.

"Okay. Well, we're done here, so come back to our place, the Burrow, and we'll let you stay with us until September 1st."

"Ron, are you crazy? You can't fit everyone in there! Some of you guys will have to go to Grimmand Place with Harry." I said. "How about. Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico go with Harry, and the rest stay at the Burrow." "Alright, well, let's get goin! The school year is just about to start, very soon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not own HP, KC, or PJ!**

**To bellaqueenofthecourt: Thank you for being so nice in your review, but I don't freaking care about freaking grammer!**

Carter POV

September 1st finally arrived. I was super exited to go to Hogwarts. We packed up our things, and met Harry, and his gang at Grimmand Place. "I ordered so extra cars from the Ministry of Magic to take us to Kings Cross Station." Said Mr. Weasley.

So we hopped into the car and the driver took off. "Are you guys exited?" I asked Sadie, Walt, and Zia.

"Sure. But they don't know that we're Egyptians! When are we gonna tell them?" asked Sadie.

"Relax. We'll tell them as soon as we can trust them. And when Dumbledore says it's safe." Replied Zia.

The car ride didn't take that long. We hopped out of the car. "Wow! This station is amazing! So, uh, Mr. Weasley, what platform do we stop at?"

I heard Annabeth and her friends say. "Platform 9 ¾."

As soon as he said that, I got mad for some weird reason, huh."What!? 9 ¾? There is no such thing! It's only 9, or 10! What's the only option?" I yelled so loud, people started staring at me.

"Sorry! First time here, my brother doesn't know anything! Hahaha!" said Sadie.

As soon as the people didn't start laughing with her, she stopped, rolled her eyes, and pulled me off to the side. "Brother dear, are you mental? Never scream and embarrass me like that! You almost scared the pink highlights out of my hair that I just dyed this morning! Anyways, to answer your question, we go through a barrier between platform 9 and 10. It's fine. Nobody will see us, and only wizards are allowed to do that. Nobody else knows that. Okay? Now please start acting like you belong here!"

Then she just turned away from me. "Alright, everybody through the barrier! Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione did it no problem. Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Zia, Walt, and I looked so worried and scared. "What's to worry? If everybody else can do it, then we can!" And there she goes with her trunk through the barrier. Well, that's me sister. She is never afraid to do anything new.

I swallowed and ran through the barrier. As I went through, I met up with Sadie, and there was the biggest train I ever seen in my life. There were big, bold words right on the train spelling, "HOGWARTS EXPRESS" Everybody else went through the barrier too.

"My sweetie! Love you! I'll send you some Weasley Jumpers at Christmas!" said Mrs. Weasley. She kissed all of her sons and daughter goodbye and they went on the train.

"Bye, guys. Remember, if you need anything, ask my children or Harry and Hermione.

"Thank you for everything Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. We will have a great year at Hogwarts." Said Percy. We all said thank you and good bye.

Then we hopped on the train, and we each had a separate compartment. After about an hour, an old woman passed us with a bunch of treats on her cart. "Anything of the trolley, dears?" "

Wait!" said Hermione " We forgot to give you your galleons! You each get 30."

"Thanks. Um, we'll 8 chocolate frogs."

"Here you go. 12 galleons." We all pitched in $3. Then she moved on to Percy and his gang.

I began to eat my frog, and a card came out. There was a picture of Dumbledore on it! "Dumbledore is on a card!"

"Well, duh. He's the headmaster of Hogwarts." Replied Sadie.

Finally the train stopped, and we reached Hogwarts. "Hogwarts, here I come!" said Walt. He was so exited he knocked over a boy with white hair. He also had two big looking boys next to him.

"Watch it! Next time you do that, I'm telling Professor Snape, and you'll get detention! I'm keeping an eye on you." And with that, one of his friends was about to punch him in the arm, but Harry stopped him.

"Whoa there. I don't think so. What you should be working on are your spells, catching up on homework, oh, and losing weight. Don't ever come on my last nerve, Crabbe. You too Malfoy."

"Potter! The boy who lived! Who are these, your little friends? Oh, and look! You're cheating on your girlfriend, Granger. Who are these 4 girls? You know, I can give you some advice. Break up with your Mudblood girlfriend. And are you still living with the poor Weasleys? It is really too bad that your parents, are, well, dead."

That got Nico and Percy mad, I know, joking about someone's dead parents is a low blow. They did this amazing judo flip thing on the thugs, wow, we need lessons. Then Zia punched Malfoy square on the jaw. He left mumbling threats about his father, while rubbing his jaw that was a beautiful arrangement of colors. "I wouldn't talk much! My dad is way higher up than yours!" Nico called after him. "

He's practically death itself." He mumbled quieter. Oh yeah, his dad is the god of the dead. Creepy. Hermione looked mystified. "What?"

"Nothing." Nico replied. "Walt! Are you alright?" I asked, "I'm fine, thanks" "That's the stupid Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle. We hate him a lot, and he has been are enemy since the first year." Said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm gonna punch him in the face!" said Ron, as we stepped of the train.

"So just look out for them, and if he says anything mean to you guys, just ignore him."

"Okay." Said Thalia.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! Righ' this way! Harry! Good to see ya'll! Firs' years! This way!" said an enormous giant. "That's Hagrid. Follow him, and he'll introduce you too the school. Since you're new here, you gotta follow him" said Hermione.

So, we all followed Hagrid on a boat to Hogwarts. Well us Egyptians, Annabeth, and Percy. Nico and Thalia flat out refused to go on the boat. Well, there dads are the gods of the sky and the dead, right? And their uncle was the god of the sea, who hates them, so I get why they don't want to go on. "NO, I WON'T!" Nico yelled like a little kid, and Thalia was nodding her head so fast it looked like it was about to fall off.

Percy and Annabeth were trying to coax them on, by saying, "Come on, Percy's here, he won't blast his own son." They didn't buy it. Us Egyptians weren't really helping but hey, I met them 5 hours ago. Hagrid was getting mad.

"I won't, I'll just use my own mode of transportation." Nico said. He gave them all a glance that said something I couldn't decipher. Thalia agreed to go with him. Hagrid was just furious. "Whattya mean? The boats are the only way!"

"I got my own way!" Nico yelled, and stalked off toward the forest, Thalia following him, muttering something about (insert swear word of your choice) boats. Ever so quietly, Percy leaned over and said, "Shadow travel."

After seeing my questioning glance, he continued, "It's a mode of transportation Nico does using shadows, and he can take passengers." Wow, that's a cool power. The school looks so grand and beautiful. Finally, we reached the castle and Nico and Thalia were waiting. They joined us as we stepped inside. A woman who was wearing an emerald girl robe and had a very pointy nose stood at the top of the stairs, waiting for us to arrive.

"Hello. My name is Professor McGongall, and I am a professor here at Hogwarts. Please follow me into the Great Hall and you will be sorted into your houses. So, we followed her into the Hall. Students wearing black robes sat on one of the four tables. The hall looked so rich and pretty. Then the hall became quiet, as Dumbledore stood. "This year we will be playing host to a few exchange students." Whispering broke out.

"4 will be from Amos's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sadie, Walt, Zia, and I took this as our cue, and stepped forward.

"And Olympus Academy for the Magically Gifted. They will be sorted after the first years. Please treat them as you would want to be treated if you were in there shoes. Let the sorting begin!" Professor McGonagall called out the name of the various first years. Finally Professor McGonagall called out our names.

Annebeth POV

"Chase, Annebeth!" Did she really just call my name first? Why does it have to be me? Percy whispered, "Don't worry." I swallowed and nodded. I slowly went up and put the sorting hat on. "Hmmm, oh! A demigod!" "How do you know?" I thought. "Oh, its floating around in your head!" it cackled. "Now lets see, daughter of Athena. That embodies Ravenclaw, but oh! Lots of courage! I guess I should just look into your memories!" Suddenly I was reliving my entire life. The spiders crawling in my bed, running away, meeting Thalia and Luke, going to Camp-Halfblood, going on quests with Percy, and finally the war, the horrible war. Then it ended with her designs for Olympus. "Oh, very brave! But very smart! What will it be? Better be RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted the last part. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table. All of them were standing and clapping. I felt a lot better, but I hoped my friends would come to Ravenclaw, but if this was the house for the smart people, they had no chance (not to be rude).

Nico POV

"Diangelo, Nico!" Thalia patted my shoulder as I stood up. I looked over at Annabth. She had a worried look on her face. I put the sorting hat on. "Ooh! Another one!" it said. I must of jumped 10 feet in the air, a mind reading hat is not what I expected. "Oh, no one expects it! A son of Hades, well you'll certainly be fun! Lot's of cunning, but boatloads of courage. Better look into your memories." Before I could say anything I relived my worst memories. The Lotus Hotel, Bianca leaving and dieing, the pain the I blamed it on Percy, how I tried to kill him. The Labyrinth, leading Percy to his doom, and finally the war. I tried putting up walls around my worse memories, but the hat tore right through them. It saw the lord of the dead, most of his blood-thirstiest minions, and hell. Then it started to scream. Well, that was expected wasn't it? After McGonagall put a calming spell on it, it wheezed, "Slytherin. Good Luck staying sane young hero." Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia looked worried at my expression but most of the Hogwarts population looked either fascinated, scared, or appalled. Eh, who cares? Carter, Sadie and Zia didn't say much, but I think their mentor or teacher told them about my, um, fascinating history. I walked over to the Slytherin table and buried my head in my hands to stop from crying. You would to, if a psycho hat peeked through all your bad, emphasis on bad, memories.

Thalia POV

"Grace, Thalia!" I was sort of worried about what the hat did to Nico. I mean, in the beginning he jumped about 7 feet and then his face got sad. I speed walked over and yanked the sorting hat on my head. "Hmmm, another demigod!" it whispered. Is this what made Nico jump, because I've seen a lot of weird things. "Then lets see those weird things!" it cackled. It suddenly went through all my memories. Jason disappearing, running away, and meeting Luke, Annabeth, and Grover. Then getting turned into a pine tree, and joining the hunters. Afterwards it showed the war. "Not very nice memories you got there.." It weakly chuckled. "Better be GRYFFINDOR!" Wow. So far, we are all separated. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ron's brothers and sister all stood up and clapped for me. A few other Gryffindors welcomed me to the table as I sat down waiting for Percy.

Percy POV

Okay, I am very nervous right now. Who will I be in? We are so far all in different houses. Will I be in Hufflepuff? Or will I be in one of my friend's houses? "Jackson, Percy!" I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted as soon as I put it on. I'm with Thalia, and with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I looked over at Annabeth and Nico's table, and they looked pretty bummed. I was happy to be in Gryffindor, and I had a big smile on my face as I walked over to the left table.

Carter POV

Okay, so I see how they got sorted, but I'm really worried about me. "Kane, Carter!" Oh, no. Sadie patted me on the shoulder, Zia gave me a hug, and Walt said, "Don't worry, man." And he have me a pump in the fist. I nodded and stepped forward. "Let's see, um a magician! Lots of courage but lots of smarts, but I think smarts trumps bravery, RAVENCLAW!" Well, I guess I am with Annabeth. I walked over to the right table as Annabeth congratulates me. A very pretty girl with black hair and pretty eyes walked over and said, "Hi. My name is Cho Chang, and I'm also a Ravenclaw. Please feel free to ask me anything if you're wondering about something." With that she smiled and began chatting with her friends.

Sadie POV

My brother is in Ravenclaw?! I am really nervous to see what house I'm in. "Kane, Sadie!" I was so eager I almost ran to the seat and put the hat on. "Let's see here. You're brother is in Ravenclaw, but where to put you! No easy decision. Oh, a magician. This should be an interesting year. Well let's see your memories."Aha, GRYFFINDOR!" No, I'm apart from Carter! I slowly walked to the table, while Carter was looking at me worriedly, but Thalia and Percy were grinning. I took a seat next to Thalia and Percy.

Walt POV

My turn. "Stone, Walt!" I took a quick glance at Sadie, and she had a thumbs up signal. I quickly, but calmly put the hat on. I could hear Malfoy and his friends snickering. "Ooh! Another magician! A host of Anubis no less!" the hat said. "Yup, a host of me, so what are you gonna do about that hat!" Anubis popped into my head. They started arguing, efficiently giving me a giant headache. "Guys shut up!" I thought. "Well that's rude." They both retorted. "Just hurry up and sort me already, hat." I said annoyedly. "Fine." It started looking through all of my memories. "AAAAH! YOU SHOULD OF DIED!" It started to scream. Proffessor McGonagall preformed a spell, and it wheezed, "Gryffindor" I was thrilled to be with Sadie. As I ran over to the Gryffindor table, Anubis said, "It starts screaming as soon as he saw your sickness, you would think it screams when it meets the god of funerals. Tut, tut, that hat isn't right in the head." I chuckled quietly. I hugged Sadie andshaked hands with my other fellow Gryffindors. But still, Carter is so lonely at the Ravenclaw table.

Zia POV

Okay, so Sadie and Walt are both at Gryffindor. But where am I? "Rashid, Zia!" I went up, sat on the stool, and Professor McGongall put the hat on me this time. "Hmm, another magician. A host of Ra too! Well, I don't think I even have to look at you're memories. You're in GRYFFINDOR!" No! What about Carter? Atleast he'd have Annabeth. I knew Annabeth wouldn't try anything on Carter because of Percy, and she seemed nice. Sadie and Walt were also looking at Carter with sad eyes and with sympathy. I mouthed the words, I'm sorry, but I don't think he heard. Oh, well.

Carter POV

Yeah, yeah, so I'm alone in Ravenclaw. But not all alone. The person who should be alone is Nico.

"Ahem. I'd like to welcome you to another fine year at Hogwarts! To new students, welcome, and make this place your home! To old students, welcome back! Thank you, and let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore.

Whoa! Piles of food scrambled all over the long table. I began to fill up my plate with steak, pork chops, and mashed potatoes as I begin talking to Annabeth. "So, I know what's its like to be separated from your friends. I am too." "Well, doesn't matter. I have you, and other Ravenclaws, so I should be just fine." I smiled and nodded.

We ate for about 45 minutes, when it was time to go to my house and go to sleep. "Prefect! I am the prefect of Ravenclaw. Please follow me." Said a man with dark hair, and blue eyes. Annabeth and I wanted to talk and say hi to our friends, but we didn't get to. I'll just have to talk to them later. So, we followed the prefect up long, narrow, spiral, staircases, until we finally reached a large bronze eagle knocker.

"What walks on 4 legs in the morning, 2 legs in the afternoon, and 3 legs in the evening?"it asked. What was that?

Then Annabeth stepped forward and said, "a man."

"What was that, I asked Cho.

"Oh, instead of a password, you have to answer a riddle."

I climbed through, and there it was, our common room. "

Well, make yourselves at home. This is going to be your home for the next couple of years!" exclaimed the prefect. "Bye!" I said to Annabeth as she walked towards the girls dormitory. "Good night!" she replied back. I changed, and hopped into a bed next to some dude. Well, I thought to myself, tomorrow is going to be a big day. I miss Sadie and Zia so much already.


End file.
